This invention relates to terminal devices for low-voltage systems and specifically to a low cost terminal device that better resists separation from the wall stud by forward forces applied to a plug or other device connected thereto.
Several approaches exist for connecting low-voltage devices such as coax cable, fiber optic cable, communications cables, or similar low voltage and wire in new construction. Typically, a metal or plastic box is secured to the framework of a building during the roughing-out phase of construction with the sheetrock or other finishing wall material later applied over the box. A faceplate, typically sized to overlap the box, is then fastened to the box and tightened until the faceplate is flush with the surrounding wall. While such an arrangement can provide a satisfactory mount for low-voltage devices, it is not uncommon for the faceplate to work loose from the box and move forward and backwards or sideways, thereby exposing open space between the faceplate and the surrounding wall.
The terminal device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,098, issued Sep. 17, 2002 (hereinafter the ""098 patent), was therefore proposed by the present inventor for drawing the faceplate snugly against the wall and thereby eliminating the movement of the faceplate with respect to the wall.
Although the terminal device of the ""098 patent eliminated movement of the faceplate with respect to the wall, forward and reverse movement of the terminal device and the attached faceplate were limited only by the sheet rock or similar wall material and by fasteners driven through the mounting ears. Since the mounting ears of the ""098 patent were in the same plane as the mounting plate, they were not optimal in securing the mounting plate to the underlying framework to overcome repetitive stresses on the ears. The mounting ears were thus susceptible to bending or breaking from pull forces applied by repetitive connections and disconnections of devices to the mounting plate.
The present invention provides a terminal device with the anchoring point placed well behind the mounting plate to provide improved resistance to separation from the wall stud by pull forces applied to a plug or other device connected thereto.
The terminal device provides the ability to hold fasteners in place, ready for use, which provides ease of use and the ability for improved point of sales packaging of the device including fasteners.
Fasteners are located such that they are easily accessible with a suitable tool.
The terminal device may be easily molded of plastic, thereby enabling it to be mass-produced at low unit cost.
These and other advantages will be understood by reading the following detailed description in conjunction with reference to the attached drawings.
The present invention comprises a terminal device for installing an access point for low voltage systems in newly constructed buildings. Low voltage systems typically employ coax cable, fiber optic cable, communications cables, or similar low voltage cables or wires. The device includes a rectangular mounting plate having an opening therein, a rear face for facing a wall stud and a forward face for facing a subsequently installed wall. The plate includes a forward-extending lip surrounding the opening and perpendicular to the plate. The depth of the forward-extending lip is selected to be approximately equal to the thickness of the subsequently installed wall. Included on one side of the rear face of the mounting plate is a wide rearward-extending side flange including two integral bosses and a cable-holding arrangement. The rear side of the mounting plate and the outer surface of the wide flange join at a 90 degree angle to form a seat for flush fitting against a wall stud. The lip includes two integral bosses for accepting fasteners for securing a faceplate to the terminal device. The terminal device is installed by driving fasteners through the bosses of the wide flange and into a wall stud. The mounting plate is then securely fastened to a wall by tightening the faceplate fasteners. Low voltage wiring may then be routed through the semicircular ring for temporary storage or tied off to the ring to secure it thereto.